


Know Thy Enemy

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Era, Innuendo, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a change of heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Thy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Breakfast Club" and a particular scene from "Queer As Folk".

“And you're not leaving this room until I'm fully satisfied. Do I make myself clear?”

“How on earth will you ever get satisfied with only your cat as a companion?”

“I'll answer that question next Saturday, Mr. Malfoy. Don't mess with the bull, or you'll get the horns. I'll be in my office. Absolutely no sound, or you'll be polishing this cups for the rest of your life. You too, Weasley.”

Filch glared one last time at the two boys, before closing the wooden door. 

“Now you pissed him off, Malfoy,” said Ron. “We'll be here until midnight thanks to you!”

“Shut the fuck up, Weasley,” hissed Draco. “Name one day, just one fucking day, when Filch isn't pissed off.”

“Touché,” whispered Ron. “Let's get this over with.”

Hours passed and it seemed the cups were multiplying every time they finished polishing one. Ron noticed he and Malfoy hadn't been arguing or fighting for several hours, which was a record for the both of them. Malfoy even told him about a world tour he made with his parents last summer. In a strange way it had been cosy being together with the one he hates the most.

“Fuck him! I'm taking a break,” said Draco and threw his cleaning rag on the floor. He took a chair and offered it to his polish-companion.

“You're right,” said Ron and he gladly accepted it. “I'm pretty sure the toss-pot hexed these cups.”

“He's a fucking Squib,” said Malfoy. “There isn't any magic in his decaying excuse for a body.”

“My arm,” whispered Ron when a sudden jolt of pain raced through his right arm. “It will be numb for at least a week.”

“Perhaps too much flogging the bishop, Weasley?” said Draco and he laughed out loud. Ron felt a shiver caressing his spine. There was no malicious delight in his laugh. That was a first...

“You'd like to know that, don't you?” said Ron teasingly. Where the hell did that come from? Draco is a biased son-of-a-bitch. His crotch thought otherwise. Draco is ugly, Draco is ugly, Draco is ugly. Stop growing. 

“Why on earth would I like to know when you flog your log, Weasley?” said Draco, feigning disgust but his flushing cheeks were betraying him.

“Because I just know,” said Ron, while coming closer to Draco. “I'm betting you've got a hard-on just at the thought of me tossing off.”

“S-stay away from me, Weasley,” stuttered Draco, but he knew his defences were breaking. “What do you want?”

“I just want to offer you a helping hand, Malfoy,” said Ron, while slowly caressing Draco's aching crotch with his pain-free hand. “And I'd like to tell you a little story.”

"W-what story?” whispered Draco. His heart had never beat this fast. He felt his cock pulsating in his boxers, while Ron caressed his stiff member through his trousers. 

“A story about me catching Harry jerking off,” said Ron husky. “After a three hour Quidditch practice I stayed on the field for a while amplifying my keeping skills.”

“You were on that field for three years, Weasley?” sneered Malfoy, but he yelped when Ron pinched his aching cock. “P-please continue...”

“I was exhausted after that and I went to the showers,” said Ron while pleasuring his enemy. “I found out that I wasn't alone. I heard the flowing of water and some familiar moaning that I recognised from our dormitory. So I sneaked towards the showers, and there was my best mate, stroking his huge, and I mean huge, member.”

Ron unzipped Draco's fly and freed Draco's stone-hard cock from his tight boxers. He was more than average. Not as long as Ron or Harry, but more than acceptable. Ron placed his thumb and index finger on the foreskin and began stroking Draco's purple head with it. Draco moaned softly and closed his eyes.

“Shall I continue?” said Ron in his ear. “You like that, don't you? Getting off on your arch-enemies.”

“Y-yes,” moaned Draco. “W-what happened next?”

“I have to admit I went hard immediately,” said Ron. “Seeing my best mate pleasuring himself was too much to handle. So I quietly took off my clothes and stepped into the showers. But Harry is a perceptive person and he noticed me a bit too early. His cheeks flushed, but he didn't stop stroking. Oh no, he went even faster when he saw my weeping member. I came closer, dropped to my knees and took his stiff prick in my mouth.”

Ron started to pump Draco's cock faster and faster. Draco was on the brink of a powerful orgasm, but he didn't want to come yet. 

“My tongue twirled around the pulsating head and I could taste his salty pre-come, while I pumped the long shaft,” said Ron. He felt drops of pre-come on his fingers and he knew Draco would shoot any moment. “Harry warned me, but I pretended I didn't hear him. I continued licking the head and sucking him even deeper. He moaned my name, while he filled my mouth with thick spurts of come...”

“Guuuuh...”moaned Draco, and he came hard, while his seed decorated Ron's hand and clothes.

“What in Merlin's name are you two doing?!”

Ron and Draco looked up and saw Filch standing before them with his face as grey as his teeth.

“T-this is unacceptable!” he screeched, while Draco quickly zipped his fly. “Dumbledore will hear about this. Finish your work and go to your dormitories! And I'll be seeing you each Saturday from now on. Do I make myself clear!”

“Yes, Sir,” said Ron, while holding back a loud giggle. He and Draco quickly left the room and without looking at each other they went to their dormitories. Ron should feel miserable, because the punishment would cost him lots of free time, but he didn't care any more. Detention wasn't that bad...


End file.
